Golden Days
by OceanOnACloud
Summary: My first fanfic published, consists of mostly angst and violence.


okay, this is the first story I ever publish. I hope you like it. The ship is DenNor, later some SuFin action. I apologize for grammar mistakes, for I am not a native speaker.

* * *

Chapter 1

Centuries ago, there were three nations, who sailed across the sea as Vikings; Denmark, Sweden and Norway. They were strong and rich on goods, but they were also feared for their cruelty and barbarity. They took whatever land they wanted and captured innocent civilians whenever they felt like it.

Mathias Koehler was the oldest of the three mighty Vikings. His dust blonde hair was tousled and fell in a soft swirl to one side of his head. His sky-blue eyes and the playful smile stood in a ridiculously exaggerated contrast to the double-bladed axe he used to bring with him everywhere. He didn't look like it, but out of them all, he was the stiffest, most brutal and bloodthirsty.

Berwald Oxenstierna was a nearly giant man with light blonde hair. His dark blue orbs seemed to be expressionless behind his glasses. He usually stayed silent and didn't say anything. More than that, he let his actions speak instead of words.

The last one of the kings- or so they called themselves- was Lukas Bondevik. His hair had a very light, nearly white colour and was held back from falling into his eyes by a cross-shaped hairclip. His eyes had a blue colour that somehow descended into a purple-ish tone. He was the smallest and probably the most merciful out of all the group, but that didn't prevent him from being a cold-blooded warrior.

For a long time, the three of them terrorised their neighbour countries. They killed, stole from and raped whoever they wanted to, no matter what gender or status; with exception of Lukas, who didn't think much of filthy stuff like that. He only killed when necessary and did not at all think about laying a hand on some woman he didn't even know.

There was a time when one of the three kings had fallen and lost his whole kingdom to one of the others.

* * *

"It's time to give up, Norge", the Dane was looking down at the smaller man with a huge smirk, "see, your country is mine now. You fought me and you lost. Just accept your faith and come with me."

"I won't give up that easy you filthy bastard", Lukas hissed under his breath and pressed his hand onto his bleeding hip, "I can still fight you."

"D'ya really think so?", Mathias laughed, "I wanna see that. You can barely keep yourself on two feet, let alone walk. Even your sword is broken", he took a step towards him and looked at him from head to toe, "don't ya worry, little kitten, I'll treat ya ve~ery nice."

"Don't even think about touching me with that dirty hands, Dane!", the Norwegian glared at him, "get your ass back into your own damn country!"

"Didn't you notice yet?", he chuckled, "I am already there. You belong to me. And I think, I'll have _much_ fun with you when we get to my estate."

He reached out to grab the man, his hand getting slapped away immediately, "I said _don't touch me_!"

"You're funny, Norge", Mathias took his sword out of its shaft and pointed it at Lukas' chest, "I'll let you choose, 'kay? Ya either resist me and die right here, or you'll behave like a good boy and come with me. Or...", he smirked, "I am going to teach ya some manners right here."

"Out of all options, I'd probably rather choose to die in place, than losing my pride to a pest like you."

"Awww. Y'know, I think we have a problem there. It'd be fun to just kill you, but I'm actually planning on doing something even more funny..."

A second later, Lukas was pushed down on the ground harshly, his armour being removed. With one hand, the Dane held onto his sword, with the other one he captured Lukas' wrists above his heads, "what the...?!"

"Ya better don't move too much", Mathias said in a calm tone as he pointed the sword towards the waistband of the younger man's pants, "or else, this will hurt more than necessary."

"What do you think you're doing?!", he shouted at the Dane and began to struggle.

"Don't ya see?", the man smiled an innocent smile as he began to rip his pants open with his sword, "I am teaching you the meaning of belonging to the great Mathias Koehler."

Lukas tried to escape, but being afraid of the blade meeting his limbs, he just slightly wriggled around in the dirt. Mathias laid his sword down beside him and dragged the other man's pants down. After that, he placed his free hand on his stomach and ran it up to his chest, "wow, your skin is so smooth! You have such a white and pure skin, like a child! Well... not fully pure, considering this...", his fingers moved to Lukas' bloody hip, where he dug his nails deep into the wound.

The Norwegian let out an animal-like cry,the unexpected pain flooding through his whole body as he tried to free himself from Mathias' grip, "get off me, you damn bastard!"

"Aww, does that hurt?", the Dane asked, digging his nails even deeper, smiling over the pained expression on Lukas' face, "did ya really think, I'd go easy on ya?"

"Stop, you perverted asshole!", Lukas kicked his knee upwards, trying to reach Mathias' crotch.

"Did you just tryna kick me?", he chuckled, "what a bad little kitten you are... it's about time you learn to behave", he loosened his grip and turned the younger man around, bumping his head against the floor harshly, "that look at your face is just... hilarious! You should see yourself right now!"

Lukas started kicking and moving around more, desperately trying to get free.

"Dammit, could ya quit struggling for like a minute?!", Mathias pulled the man's head up by his hair, just to slam it down again, "I didn't plan on taking your virginity that painfully, but ya actually don't deserve anything better than that."

With a fast movement of his hand, he dragged Lukas' underwear down his tighs and crawled on top of him, "okay, kitten, your lecturing is about to begin, so tryna keep everything in mind, would ya?"

Lukas cried out in pain, as the Dane pushed himself inside of him roughly, "n..no...! You sick bastard!"

Mathias simply laughed, "you're so sweet kitten! I will make you remember this day for the rest of your life..."

* * *

Lukas' back was still bent over, as the older man carried him to his estate by horse. His head felt dizzy and hurt like hell. Maybe it was the blood loss from the fight that made him feel that week, maybe it was the pain he suffered afterwards. He could feel warm blood running down his tighs, mixed together with a different liquid, thicker and cooler than blood. He didn't even want to think about that stuff, filling his insides with the Dane's disgusting smell.

Mathias smiled like a child, as he held onto Lukas so he wouldn't fall off the horse, "why are ya so silent all of sudden? Seems like this lecture really did it for ya, huh?"

Lukas wanted to answer, wanted to yell names at him, to spit curses. But instead, he just remained silent. His tongue felt too dry to speak and his throat ached from his screams before.

"You're not gonna answer me, huh? Y'know, I actually like it, when ya don't make too much noise. At least that way you stop insulting me for once", when he still received no answer, Mathias continued speaking, "you know, you made some lewd sounds back then. Isn't it amazing how a king can be turned into a whore in the blink of an eye?"

"You seem to have forgotten, that you're a king too", Lukas' voice was just a cracked whisper, "you could fall off your throne as fast as I did."


End file.
